We'll give it a shot
by InsideBlue
Summary: Dean cierra los ojos, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos tiene delante el mismo vacío negro de hace tan solo unos segundos. Sam/Dean.T. Spoilers del 5x14


**  
****Título: **We'll give it a shot**  
**

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean**  
**

**Rating:**R. Besos, menciones de sexo, y tal. Aunque leve la cosa, por desgracia.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **No son míos, nada es mío, ¡No hace falta hurgar en la herida!

**Spoilers:**Capitulo 14 de la quinta temporada

* * *

"We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot"

Dean cierra los ojos, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos tiene delante el mismo vacío negro de hace tan solo unos segundos. El frío, la humedad del aire y el sonido que hacen los grillos entre los restos del desguace son los mismos. Nada ha cambiado.

Respira hondo, casi sin fuerza. Y le hace gracia pensar que, cómo no, ésta tampoco es una buena noche para pedirle favores al cielo.

Se pregunta, mientras se apoya con suavidad contra la carrocería mojada del impala, cuantos hombres habrán gritado la misma pregunta a ciegas, desesperados por aferrarse a algo en lo que nunca antes habían creído, solo porque ya no les queda nada más en lo que creer. Se pregunta por qué, si estamos solos, si al final siempre estamos solos, nos aferramos la fe aunque nos queme los dedos.

Vuelve mirar la botella, vacía de cualquier cosa que pueda llenarle. Y entonces se ríe.

Primero se ríe despacio, como de una broma antigua que le ha venido a la cabeza, y después a carcajadas. Se ríe con todo lo que tiene. Con la tensión de los pulmones, el dolor que le rasga la garganta y el agujero que tiene dentro y que no le deja comer, ni dormir, que ni siquiera le deja follar. Se ríe hasta que la falta de oxígeno le provoca pinchazos en la boca del estómago y se sigue riendo un buen rato más, eufórico, a bocanadas de aire.

Cuando por fin deja de reírse, hace un buen rato que tiene una respuesta.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando baja al sótano, hace ya tiempo que Castiel se ha marchado y que los gritos de Sam han dejado de oírse. Abre la puerta de acero y le encuentra sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el camastro oxidado para el que es demasiado grande, pese a que así, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración enlentecida por el sueño, a Dean casi le parece todavía pequeñito, como cuando le llevaba en brazos a la cama de nuevo, por las mañanas, porque había madrugado mucho, y se había quedado dormido viendo los dibujos.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse debe haberle despertado, porque Sam abre los ojos y le mira, somnoliento, y a Dean le parece increíble, que solo con mirarle pueda decirle tantas cosas, y que él mismo le resulte tan sencillo comprenderlas. Abre la boca para decir algo pero Dean le calla con un gesto. Tienen mucho de qué hablar, pero ya habrá tiempo.

Se agacha a su lado dubitativo, barajando en su mente todos los caminos posibles. Pero Dean no sabe funcionar a tramos, pensando uno a uno los movimientos, así que toma impulso, y cruza los dedos.

Cuando se acerca y le besa, lo hace primero despacio, conteniendo el aliento, y cuando Sam no se aparta, más profundo, agarrándole el pelo sucio de sudor, más que nada porque siente que necesita aferrarse a algo, y ahora mismo Sam es como una roca dentro de la tempestad del mundo.

Le besa porque si. Vale. Puede que Dean tenga en vacío dentro y puede que haga ya tiempo que no sepa como dejar de estar muerto, pero cuando estaba roto porque tenía una familia hecha pedazos, o un padre muerto, o una eternidad de sangre y carne desgarrada en el infierno, Dean tenía también a Sam.

Le tenía dentro. Como esa fe que nunca se pierde.

Porque se ha dado cuenta, en un desguace comido por el óxido y los años, de que los motivos que tiene para luchar, los motivos de verdad, aquello en lo que tiene fe, son los que él mismo ha elegido, y que eligió a Sam hace mucho tiempo.

Se ha dado cuenta de que le importa una mierda estar muerto por dentro porque Sam está vivo y cálido contra sus labios, como un corazón que le late por fuera. Porque Sam le hace humano donde ha dejado de serlo y los pedazos que le faltan dejan de doler cuando le besa. Y ya no le importa. No le importa que estén locos o que sean suicidas en una batalla que están destinados a perder.

Y si eso no es fe. Bueno, la verdad es que a Dean tampoco le importa.

Va a luchar porque Sam es todo lo que ha querido siempre, y va a seguir luchando porque si esas incontables decisiones le han llevado al Apocalipsis, entonces le han traído también a éste momento, y a éste beso.

Por eso, esa mañana se enreda primero con la camisa de Sam, y más tarde con sus piernas, y se baña en la sangre y la sal de su cuerpo, haciéndole sudar hasta la última gota de infierno. Porque si ya no les queda nada, entonces no les queda nada más que perder. Se tienen el uno al otro, y morirán sin haberse rendido.


End file.
